1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a power electronic switching device of the kind that is a basic element of power semiconductor modules or more complex power electronic systems. A single current valve is taken as a basis here, although the inventive concept is of course also directly applicable to a plurality of current valves, for example arranged in half- or full-bridge topology by way of example within a power semiconductor module.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art includes, for example, German Patent Application No. DE 10 2014 102 018 B3. This application discloses a power electronic switching device comprising two current valves each respectively on a potential surface, formed as a respective conductor track of a routine substrate in the art. The current valves are formed in each case from a plurality of parallel-connected semiconductor components, here IGBTs and antiparallel-connected diodes. Here second load contact surfaces of an IGBT and of a diode that in each case face away from the substrate are directly connected to one another by bond wires. The respective IGBT, or the second contact surface thereof, is furthermore connected to a potential surface having a different potential by a wire bond connection routed further.
Routine connection devices in the art which are used in such switching devices are the wire bond connections mentioned, which here should also be understood to mean ribbon bond connections, and also modern connection devices based on film stacks and known for example from German Patent Application No. DE 10 2007 006 706 A1.